Brillos Únicos
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Atobe/Kamio] Para él, el pelirrojo siempre brillaba en la cancha.


Brillos Únicos  
 _A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by AmanthaB_

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Atobe Keigo/Kamio Akira.  
 **Advertencias** : Shonen ai/Yaoi. AU (o quizás medio-AU; por lo menos no sigue toda la serie plenamente. Me he inventado un poco de cosillas por ahí.).

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Atobe Keigo era muchas veces tachado de una persona que no se preocupaba por _el resto del mundo_ , y no lo estamos negando sin embargo debe saberse que hay personas que ganan un poquito de su atención y una de ellas había sido Kamio Akira. No podía describir que cosas sentía cuando veía al joven pelirrojo en la cancha, ni podía explicarse por qué había ido a todos y cada uno de los encuentros del pelirrojo, y claramente no podía darle razones al por qué su corazón latía un poco más rápido cuando el pelirrojo le saludaba. El punto de todo aquello era que cada vez que Atobe veía a Kamio en la cancha, lo veía brillar. Su brillo era único e incomparable para el joven millonario, ese brillo que emitía cuando se movía a gran velocidad y con un ritmo incomparable; Atobe no podía despegar los ojos de él cuando lo tenía enfrente, sobre todo si lo estaba viendo en la cancha. Sin embargo, no todo era tan bueno. Rabiaba en su faceta interior cada vez que veía que el pelirrojo jugaba en dobles, no eran celos (o de eso se intentaba convencer siempre) pero el pelirrojo brillaba menos cuando jugaba acompañado. Su compañero no hacía justicia a su brillo y le opacaba, enrabiando al millonario.

Sería una larga charla explicar el cuándo exactamente Atobe comenzó a ir a sus partidos, o cuándo exactamente empezó a prestarle más atención de la acostumbrada al chico veloz de la escuela Fudomine. Pero por sobre todo sería muy largo explicar el cuándo exactamente se enamoró del pelirrojo. En la vida habían cruzado palabras (que ore-sama recordase, al menos) y terminó enamorado del pelirrojo. Pero lamentablemente, no podía conocer su versión de la historia. Bueno, Atobe no la podía conocer pero fácilmente nosotros sí. ¿Qué pensaba Akira de todo eso? Kamio no podía negar que al principio se había sentido confuso con el asunto de que el multimillonario del instituto Hyotei (y además capitán del equipo de aquella academia) fuese a ver los partidos del instituto Fudomine aunque la razón que dio fue que simplemente quería ver a los buenos jugadores que había. Eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo _muy_ importante; el millonario solo veía sus partidos. Pensó que algo debía ir mal, hasta que entendió que realmente iba a verle a él. No podía decir que después de unos cuantos días la sensación de interesarle al capitán del Hyotei le llenó de orgullo y un extraño sentimiento que no logró reconocer.

Al poco tiempo, empezó a mirar siempre para comprobar si el peliplateado había ido a verle y jugaba lo mejor que podía solamente para no decepcionarlo. Empezó poco a poco a jugar para el millonario. Probablemente si se lo preguntasen ahora mismo lo negaría rotundamente pero la verdad es que de tanto que lo miraba, de tanto que añoraba siempre su presencia, terminó enamorado de una persona que en la vida había compartido reales palabras para él. Por eso, su última opción fue usar el tenis; el tenis para demostrar todo lo que sentía por el chiquillo millonario. Aquel día, jugó mejor que nunca, demostrando a Atobe un brillo esplendoroso y maravilloso que ore-sama decidió tenía que ser _suyo_. Kamio quería demostrarle a Atobe por medio de su juego que podía ser bueno, que estaba jugando únicamente para él, y Atobe lo entendió. Todo lo que había detrás de aquellos movimientos que a sus ojos se hacían tan sensuales y perfectos; entendió por fin que el pelirrojo correspondía sus sentimientos. Aquel día, al final del partido, Atobe se encontró con Kamio y atacó sus labios sin aviso previo; no quería esperar, los necesitaba tanto como necesitaba al joven que estaba entre sus brazos. Luego de aquel beso, vinieron muchos más y cuando Atobe lo vio oportuno optó por formalizar su relación con el chico veloz de la Fudomine ante todos aquellos que les conocían.

Cuando el pelirrojo era oficialmente _suyo_ , dejó de sentir celos por sus compañeros de dobles, dejó de sentir las ganas de saltarle a la yugular a cualquiera que mirase a su novio. Porque ahora Kamio era _su_ novio; nadie tenía derecho a sus manos, a su cuerpo, a sus labios, al pelirrojo por completo, excepto él. Ahora disfrutaba de estar en todos los partidos del muchacho pelirrojo, porque se sentía feliz cuando veía que su novio era feliz al verle ahí. Kamio seguía emitiendo un brillo único, cuando estaba en la cancha seguía emitiendo el mismo brillo que siempre había emitido y que fascinaba a Atobe. Sí, el pelirrojo era uno de aquellos pocos brillos únicos que encontraría a lo largo de su vida. El más importante de todos, el que pronto recibiría un anillo de compromiso y si lo aceptaba, se convertiría en su esposo.

* * *

Yo de verdad **amo** esta pareja, por eso tomé toda una tabla de livejournal de ellos. Espero que les gustase~


End file.
